Pyokorider
Description Pyokorider is an Uberhero Patapon featured in Patapon 3. He is a Pyopyo Kibapon. He wears an orange-pink mask shaped like a rabbit and a purple cape. He is similar to Kibadda, but carries no shield and is the only one that can ride warhorses. Pyokorider is unlocked when Kibadda reaches level 8. Pyokorider himself is at level 8 when he is unlocked. If both Pyokorider and Cannassault get to level 10 and Yarida to level 12, Charibassa is unlocked. Pyokorider evolves at level 10 and level 20. Equipment Pyokorider can use: *Halberds and Horses from unlocking. *Warhorses from level 10. *Spears from level 15. Hero Mode: Illusion :Create a doppelganger of a hero that charges into enemy lines while the original stays safely at the rear. Activate: PON PON CHAKA CHAKA ~ PON PON PATA PON Combo: PON PON PATA PON Despite his Hero Mode being called Illusion, the doppelganger is actually tangible, and therefore, able to hit enemies and collect Ka-ching, potions and materials. The original weapon's strength and status effect will affect enemies and structures reached by the doppelganger. The real Hero stays behind, unharmed by enemy attacks and the environment, as the doppelganger is, obviously, invincible. Class skills Giddy Up 1 Unlocked at level 10. 2-level boost when riding vehicle/steed. Upgraded by using the Pata-Pata song. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Giddy Up 2, as well as letting Kibadda and Cannassault use it, and Charibassa if he has the class skill Pyokora Spirit. Giddy Up 2 4-level boost when riding vehicle/steed. Upgraded by using the Pata-Pata song. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Giddy Up 3, as well as letting Kibadda and Cannassault use it, and Charibassa if he has the class skill Pyokora Spirit. Giddy Up 3 6-level boost when riding vehicle/steed. Upgraded by using the Pata-Pata song. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Giddy Up 4, as well as letting Kibadda and Cannassault use it, and Charibassa if he has the class skill Pyokora Spirit. Giddy Up 4 8-level boost when riding vehicle/steed. Upgraded by using the Pata-Pata song. Fully upgrading this skill lets Kibadda and Cannassault use it, and Charibassa if he has the class skill Pyokora Spirit. Affected Class Skills Assault Hits 1 Inflict extra hits with a charged attack or an attack made while in Fever. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Kibadda's Assault Hits 1 class skill is fully upgraded, Pyokorider gains access to it. Assault Hits 2 Inflict more extra hits with a charged attack or an attack made while in Fever. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Kibadda's Assault Hits 2 class skill is fully upgraded, Pyokorider gains access to it. Assault Hits 3 Inflict even more extra hits with a charged attack or an attack made while in Fever. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Kibadda's Assault Hits 3 class skill is fully upgraded, Pyokorider gains access to it. Assault Hits 4 Inflict more extra hits with a charged attack or an attack made whilst in Fever. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Kibadda's Assault Hits 4 class skill is fully upgraded, Pyokorider gains access to it. Set skills Pyokorider originally equips three set skills. From level 20 he can equip another set skill, for a total of four set skills. Attack Movement 1 Movement speed of the user increases during attack by 30%. Gained at Level 9. Grass Grower Grass occasionally grows where an attack lands. Gained at Level 15. Attack Movement 2 Movement speed of the user increases during attack by 50%. Gained at Level 25. Peerless Rabbit Rabbit ears boosts hearing! Makes it easier to score perfect timing. Gained at Level 32. (Only unlocked by Uberhero). Statistics For more statistics, go to the Patapon 3 Uberhero Statistics page. Trivia *Pyokorider's appearance is very similar to that of the Komupon Ladodon from Patapon 2. *Pyokorider is seen using a Fireblessed Shield in the credits, although in the game it is not possible for him to equip shields. *Pyokorider's Hero Mode depicts him wielding a normal halberd and a normal horse, no matter what he has equipped. Of course, the stats of the doppelganger remains unchanged. *Pyokorider's Hero mode will faze through iron doors making him quite handy in dungeon battles. *The Set Skill "Grass Grower" is really useful for Pyokorider when carrying a fire element halberd like the Fire Lance or the Incensar, since it will easily spread fire to the enemies. However, it's highly recommended to have some fire-resistant equipment in all your team. Also, this Set Skill is very useful when grass grinding. *If Ton is a Pyokorider, his horse's saddle is orange, but if the Uberhero is a Pyokorider, his horse's saddle remains white. Category:Patapon 3 Category:Units Category:Kibapon Category:Rarepons Category:Yarida-Based Category:Uberhero Category:Patapon 3 Units